revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Forgiveness/Transcript
EMILY THORNE (voice-over): They say let he who is without sin cast the first stone. And to be without sin requires absolute forgiveness. But when your memories are freshly opened wounds, forgiveness is the most unnatural of human emotions. FLASHBACK-HAMPTONS 1989 (Emily is drowning, David comes and gets her out of the water) David: Amanda Kara: Amandaa. David: Come on baby, hang there Kara: Amanda David: No. Don't touch her...Ok, come on breath, breath Amanda. END OF THE FLASHBACK THE HAMPTONS - EMILY'S HOUSE (Emily is waking up besides her there is Aiden) Aiden: You ok? Emily: I know why my father lied to me, like always he was protecting me. Aiden: Your father and I, we share the same protective instinct. It’s the reason why I didn’t tell you where to find Kara, because I wanted to be sure she couldn’t hurt you. There is something else you need to know about your mother. Gordon Murphy wasn’t just a saviour he was her husband. Emily: No. Aiden: She told me herself, and after she tells me and left me to die I believe her. Emily: On the search to find her, I never stoped to consider who she is. Aiden: Than you let me help you remember what you came here to do, revenge your father’s death. Emily: You are Takeda’s proxy, you set to get inside Grayson Global and destabilize the company. That’s the best way of fared them out. Aiden: Hey, you sure you’re alright? Emily: I needed someone, you walked through the door, don’t let it go to your head. THE HAMPTONS - GRAYSON'S MANSION (Victoria is cutting roses) Maid: Miss. Grayson there is here someone to see you. Victoria: Tell them I am not accepting any visitors. Kara: Victoria Victoria: Kara Clarke (Kara approaches and hugs Victoria) Kara: I am so glad you are safe. Kara: Such a beautiful home. It's so smart to build it right on the ocean. You can always see your enemies coming. Victoria: Well my enemies are becoming increasely difficult to recognize. Kara: Oh I know, I was so shocked to learn that the man who kidnapped you was the FBI agent you worked with, he seemed like a good man. Victoria: All men are born hardwired to betray, it’s just a question of when. Kara: Do they have any leads on where is he? Victoria: No they don't. But I am so releaved that you didn't fall a victim to him as well Kara: Oh no, he gave me a new life, thought me how to live, didn't see him for 20 years. Then he showed up, a few months ago. Victoria: Why did he go to you? Kara: I don't know. Victoria: Did you filled a statement with the authorities? Kara: No, I am sure you can appreciate why. Victoria: Yes. Kara: Where do you think he is? Victoria: If he's wise far far away from here.And as you pointed it out he is very gifted at the ...of vanishing. But I imagine your main concern is about Amanda. Kara: Of course, you've been so increadbly kind to her. Bring her into your home and in a such public way. I never would be able to find her otherwise. Victoria: It is at least I could do for her, poor thing, tragedy and sarrow seemed to follow her everywhere she goes. Kara (pricks her finger on a rose): Oh, I’m such a dope. May I wash up? AT GRAYSON GLOBAL Aiden: Daniel: EMILY THORNE (voice-over): Over time, we commit acts with intentions, either good or bad, that require forgiveness. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts